narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 697 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. und beide prügel immer noch auf einander ein Sakura scheind sich erholt so haben könnte also nun gut möglich sein das sie zu beiden will damit sie auf hören. Sie wirft sich vor Naruto und Sasuke tötet sie statt ihn oder daß Kyuubi kommt aus Naruto raus und schützt ihn^^Irgendwas wird passieren, da ja Naruto "eigentlich" nicht sterben kann als Held dieser Story!!! Am Ende kommt raus, dass der angekündigte Film wie alle vor ihm non-kanon ist, weil Naruto wirklich stirbt ;) Das wäre cool. Nicht, dass ich mir wünsche, dass das so passiert, aber es würde mich auf jeden Fall überraschen. Kishi hat mich schon ein paar Mal überrascht, zum Beispiel, als Gai Madara beinahe besiegt hat. Aber am Ende geht sicher doch alles gut aus. Madara hat ja auch gegen Gai überlebt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:11, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Interessant wäre es ja, wenn das jetzt mit einer ganz kleinen Geste endet. Naruto streckt die Hand zum "Seal of Reconciliation" und Sasuke ist völlig erschüttert oder berührt davon (dass er noch immer sein Freund sein will) und willigt ein. Würde zu der Rückblende passen. P.S.: Wer auf Mangareader gelesen hat - da fehlt eine Seite, nachdem die beiden vom Himmel gefallen sind (bei MS Seite 8) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 07:58, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) so hart es auch klingen mag, aber sasukes "alle-gegen-ihn-für-den-rest-der-ewigkeit" plan kann tatsächlich dafür sorgen, dass die menschen angesichts dieser bedrohung zumindest untereinander frieden schließen und zusammenarbeiten. selbst wenn naruto den kampf noch rumreißen kann und danach die menschheit eint, wäre höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwann nach seinem tod damit schluss. einige würden stets an narutos weg festhalten, die nächsten würden sich davon lösen und neuen ideen nachgehen und ganz andere würden ihre eigenen ziele verfolgen oder narutos weg ganz anders auslegen. und schon hätte man den nährboden für die nächsten großen kriege...84.157.106.254 08:17, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ---- An dieser Stelle mal wieder der Hinweis - stimmt mit ab -> Artikel des Monats [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:31, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ---- ich denke mal das nächste Woche der Kampf zwischen den beiden durch sein müsste. da ich nicht glaube das Kishi bis zum letzten Kapitel wartet wo dann auchh alle befreit werden. ich findes aber auch nun wieder albern das selbst jetzt wo beide schon extrem am Ende sind Kishi dem Sasuke mal wieder ein bonus in die Hand gibt. wo nun gesagt wird das Sasuke´s Rinnegan auch die Fähigkeit besitzt aus jedem das Bijuu-Chakra abzzsaugen. Dass das Rinnegan das Bijuu-Chakra absorbieren kann, wissen wir doch aber schon....^^ Seit Pain damals damit allen die Bijuus entzogen hat...bla bla. Ich hoffe, dass es endlich mal zum richtigen ENDE kommt. Langsam wirkt das echt langgezogen. :D Wahrscheinlich wirfst sich jetzt Sakura zwischen Ssuke und Naruto, stirbt und bekehrt damit Sasuke zum "Guten" (Er ist ja nicht wirklich böse, nur sehr eigen in seinen Vorstellungen). :D Pain hat damals durch und in der Gedou Mazou Statur gesammlt da sie auch das Juubi ist. Mir geht es darum das Sasuke nun das Bijuu-Chakra dirket selbst für sich sammeln kann was noch nicht gesagt wurde. Das hat der Edo-Tensei Nagato doch auch schon bei dem Kampf gegen B gemacht. er hat ihm das Chakra entzogen und auf sich selbst übertragen. also ist das eine bereits bekannt kraft.84.157.106.254 14:12, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC)